


You're my saving grace.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Boys In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Harry hears Draco crying in the bathroom. They become friends and lovers.





	You're my saving grace.

Harry was walking to library when he rounded a corner and heard crying coming from the bathroom. He walked in and saw Draco sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. 

“Draco are you okay?” Harry asked softly.

“What do you want Potter?' He snapped.

“What's wrong?” Harry squatted down in front of him and touched his arm. Draco jumped acting like it hurt. “I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?” The younger man asked.

“Why are you being nice to me Harry?” The blonde asked. 

“Because I can be.” He smiled.

Draco almost smiled but he stopped himself. “I though you hated me?” 

Harry sat down next to blond.“I've never hated you Draco” 

“I never really hated you either.” 

“Why'd you jump when I touched you?” Harry asked with concern. 

He took a breath and rolled up his sleeve. He revealed bruises, a hand paint and a burn marks.

Harry looked at him with tears in eyes. “Oh Draco who did this too you?” 

“Who do think?” 

“Was it your dad?” He asked. 

Draco just looked down, he could feel himself starting to cry. He wanted to stop himself but he couldn't. Harry put his arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

“I don't understand what I did to make him hate me so much. I mean he's my dad he should love me.” He whispered. 

“Draco you did nothing wrong I promise. It will be okay I promise. You're never going to back home.”

“What do you mean Harry?” 

“We can get flat together after we are done here.” Harry said softly. 

“You would do that for me, an ex death-eater?” 

“Yes and I won't take no for an answer.” He pressed his lips to Draco's forehead. “Here let me heal all of this for you” He said. He took Draco's arm gently and healed it.

“We should go to dinner, you need to eat, you look like haven't eaten in a few day.”  
“I haven't.” Draco said. 

Harry stood up and took Draco's hand to help him up. He took Harry's hand and stood up/ 

“Do you want to be seen with me?” The ex death eater ask. 

“Of course.” He said with a smile. 

******

Draco held the dark haired man's hand as they walked out of the bathroom together. They got too the Great Hall. Harry gently squeezed Draco's hand and smile. 

“You can let go of my hand if you want too.” The said softly. 

Draco looked at Harry and then looked at their hands. He held on to it tighter then before. They walked into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking and was looking at them. Draco looked down not looking at anyone. Harry was getting mad at them. 

“Take a picture it will last longer!” He snapped. 

Everyone looked away but Ron. They walked over to the table. Ginny was smiling at them. She looked at Draco and winked. She knew they had a thing for each other. They both smiled back at her. They sat down and looked at Ron.

“What are you doing here Malfoy!?” Ron said coldly.

“I'm here with Harry.” He said softly. 

Ron looked at Harry.“WHY IS HE HERE WITH YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?!?!” 

“Calm down Ron.” Harry said calmly. 

“No I won't calm down, how dumb can you be Harry. He is death-eater. I never though you be this dumb”

Draco stood up and leaned over the table to Ron “Listen Weasley, I don't care what you say about me but don't ever talk down to Harry again. Do you understand me?” Draco said all to calmly. 

“What are you going to go about it Malfoy?” He snapped. 

Before he knew it his nose was bleeding. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. 

“That's what I'll do about it.” He said. 

Ron got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry just sat there in shock. Ginny was trying to not laugh. Draco sat back down beside Harry. He though he was going to cry at that point. 

“I'm sorry Ginny, I know I shouldn't have hit your brother. I'm sure you hate me even more now.” 

“I don't hate you at all, besides the prat had it coming. I just always though it would be Harry that would finally lose it on him. I should go check on him. By the way, you two look cute together.”. 

Both of their faces got red. They put food on their plates and started to eat and talked. Harry felt Draco move a little closer to him. He smiled at the blonde. 

******

Once they where done, they got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry took Draco's hand. They walked back to the Perfect's room. 

“Do you wanna come in with me. It's just me and Hermione.” 

“Will Hermione care?” Draco asked. 

“No she'll be cool. I'm just glad she wasn't at dinner. She would have probably would have killed Ron.” Harry laughed. 

Draco laughed too, it felt good to laugh he thought to himself. He took Harry's hand when their way made to the common room, they walked in. Hermione was sitting on a chair reading. She looked up 

“Hey Harry.”She said 

“Hi, Do you care Draco hangs out with us tonight?” Harry asked. 

“No not at all, but I was going to lay down actually. Have you fun guys and it was nice to see you Draco.” She smiled at both of them. 

“Night.”They both said. 

*****

They sat down on the couch, Draco snuggled close to Harry. The young blonde laid his head on Harry's shoulder. For the first time in years he felt safe like no one could hurt him. 

“Harry, when we move into the flat together, I wanna get all new clothes like muggle clothes.” He said quietly. 

“We can get new clothes. I think you would nice in muggle clothes.” 

“Thanks. I never did thank you for getting me out of being put into Azkaban.” He whispered. 

“I knew you weren't a bad person Draco.” 

“Harry how I am going to tell my mom and dad about me living with you, they are still prejudiced.” He could feel the tears. 

“We will figure it out, we still have a few months.” 

“Okay.” 

“How did your dad get less time in Azkaban?” Harry asked. 

“He turned over other death-eaters, He did just save his own ass. He isn't sorry for what he did.”

“I'm sorry your had go thru all of that crap.” Harry pulled him into hug and held him. They sat and talked more getting to know each other. 

“I should get going, it's getting late.” Draco said sadly. 

“You can stay if you want too, I mean it's Friday and my bed is big enough for at least 3 people.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” He looked nervously at Harry. 

“Yea. I'm sure. I have some night clothes you can wear too.” He said to Draco. 

*****

He took Draco's hand and lead to his bedroom. He walked to his dresser and got clothes out him. 

“If you wanna shower or anything you can.” Harry said. “Here ya go” He handed Draco he clothes. 

“Thanks.” Draco said. 

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good but it burned the scars on his back. He got out of shower, dried off and got dressed. 

“Did you have nice a shower?” 

“Yea, Thanks for letting me use it.” He said smiling even thou his scars were hurting.

Harry could tell he was in pain. “Draco is there something you're not telling me. You can trust me I promise.” 

Draco turned around and lifted up his shirt. Harry couldn't say anything, he was in shook, the scars were bad. They hadn't been heal at all.

“Draco why didn't you heal them?” Harry finally asked. 

He turned around once again crying. “My dad wouldn't let me.” He chocked out. He felt his legs gave out. Harry grabbed him before he could hit the floor. 

“It's okay, you know to cry.” He said softly. 

“Not when your Malfoy.” .  
“Your not like them. Let me do a basic healing spell please.” Harry said. 

“Okay.” Draco said softly. 

Draco pulled his shirt up gently. He laid on his belly on the bed. Harry ran his ward right above Draco's back. The blonde felt a warm feeling and then the pain went away. Draco sat up and pulled his shirt back down. 

“Thank you. It's so much better.” He smiled softly. 

“You're welcome.” Harry said softly. 

*****

Draco laid back down under the covers. Harry got under them also. He pulled the blonde closer to him and wrapped his arm around him. Draco laid his head on the dark haired man's chest. Harry kissed his temple before closing his eyes. Draco laid there and listening to the younger man's heart beating. He felt himself falling asleep. 

“No stop please. Don't hurt them!” 

Draco woke up. He sat up quickly reaching for Harry. “Harry wake up, you're okay I got you.” He said quietly trying not to scared Harry more. 

Harry woke up and sat up straight. “Where am I?” He asked. 

Draco could tell he was scared. “Harry, you're in your bed.” He said 

“Draco?” He asked. 

“Yes it's me. Come here now it's my turn to hold you.” He pulled the younger man close to him. He rubbed Harry's back to help him relax. Harry finally relaxed. 

He buried his face into Draco's chest. “I feel safe with you Draco.” 

“I feel safe with you too.”

The younger man finally fall back to sleep with head on Draco's chest. Draco closed his eyes and fetl himself falling asleep. 

*****

Draco woke up first with Harry wrapped around him. Harry woke up with the older man looking down at him. They both got of bed. Draco saw his father's owl at the window. He walked over and looked at the letter. 

He took a deep breath. “It's from my father.”  
Harry walked over wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He took a deep breath and tried to relax into Harry but he couldn't. He opened the letter.  
“Draco, Pansy sent me letter saying that she saw you holding hands with Potter. If this true you are no longer my son and you will never be welcome back into my home.” 

That's all the letter said. Draco handed it to Harry and he read. Harry couldn't help it but tears started rolling down his cheeks. Draco reached over and wiped them away. 

“It's okay Harry, he never loved me anyways.” Draco said quietly while holding back his own tears. 

They hugged each other. When they pulled away just smiled at each other shyly. They got dresses and walked out of the room holding hands.

*****

They walked into the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione waved to them. They went and sat with them. 

“Ginny told me what Ron said to you guys.” 

“You should have seen his face when Draco punched him in the nose.” Ginny laughed.

Hermione reached over the table and touched Draco's hand. “Thank you for sticking up for Harry”. She said. 

“Your welcome.” Draco said quietly.

“Harry have you been crying?” Ginny asked softly. 

“Yes” Harry whispered 

“My father sent me letter saying I'm not longer his son and I wasn't welcome in his home anymore” 

Ginny and Hermione were shocked. They couldn't understand why anyone would do that to their child. They both could feel their eyes burning from the tears. 

“Draco you're always welcome at the Burrow. My mom would love another child to love on.” 

“Thank you Ginny.” 

*****

They walked back to the common room together. Harry and Draco sat next to each other on couch. Hermione sat on the floor and Ginny at in the chair. 

“I'll be right back.” 

“Okay.” They all said. 

“What do you think he's doing?' Draco asked.

“I'm pretty sure he is writing my mom.”  
They continued to talk to each, getting to know Draco better. 

*****

Harry sat his desk and wrote the letter.

“Dear, Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to know you something before Ginny or Ron told you. Draco Malfoy and I have became very good friends, well maybe more then friends. I wanted to tell you that we will moving in together once school is done. I wanted to ask if you cared if he came to Sunday dinners with me. His father has disowned him because of me and I know he will need to family. Please write back soon. P.s I'm doing well and I miss you guys. Love Harry.” 

He tied the letter to his owl and sent it to the Burrow.

*****

Harry went back out to the common room. He sat back down next to Draco. Ginny and Hermione smiled at their best friend. 

“Thank you.” Draco kissed Harry's cheek. 

Harry's face got hot. “For what?” He asked shyly.

“I know you were writing Mrs. Weasley.”

“Draco, why would your family disown?” Ginny asked

“They still believe in the “Pure blood” ways. They still don't like Harry or muggle born or half bloods. They think it unnatural to be gay.” Draco said bitterly. 

Ginny got up off the chair and hugged Draco. “You'll have family with us no matter what.” 

Draco felt a tear run down his face.“Thank you so much Ginny.”

*****

Just then Harry's owl came back with a letter. They looked at Harry. He got went to the window. He took the letter and started to read it out loud. 

“Harry Dear, I'm so glad you're doing well. As for Draco I always knew you fancied him, it's a mother thing. He more then welcome to come over anytime he wants with or with out you. I love the idea of having someone else to love on. I'm very sorry to hear about what his family did to him. Please give him my love. Love Molly.” 

*****  
“I told you she wouldn't care.” Ginny smiled at Harry and Draco. 

“Do you think Ron will ever come around to Harry and myself being together?”

“He'll just have to get over” The youngest Weasley said. 

Harry was all smiles, he never be happier. They all talked until lunch time. Ginny and Hermione left for the Great Hall. 

*****

Harry and Draco stayed in the common room. The older man curled himself into Harry's side. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and held him closely. 

“Do you think I should write my father back?” 

“I don't know do you think it help any?” He asked.

“I really don't know. I don't understand their logic at all. How much you do you know about pure-bloods?” He asked.

“Not much why?”

“It's perfectly normal to married your second cousin to keep the family blood pure but if your gay it's unnatural.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“That's crazy.” The younger man said looking confused. 

“I know trust me I know.”

*****

A few months had passed. Draco and Harry were happy together. It was finally graduation day at Hogwarts. 

“We did Draco, we're finally done.” Harry smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I know I can't believe it.” 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked with smile. 

*****

They walked into the Great Hall. Both of them were feeling nervous for some reason. Draco squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently and smiled at him. 

“Harry, Draco over here!” They saw Hermione waving at them. “I can't believe it's all over.” Hermione said. 

“I know me too.” Harry said with a smile. 

*****

Harry and Draco sat beside each holding hands. Headmistress McGonagall did a speech about starting a chapter of their lives. She started to call the students names. 

“Harry Potter.” She called.

He walked up and got his diploma. They hugged each.

“Draco Weasley.” She called with a smile.

Harry stopped walking, turned and looked at Draco confused. Draco walked off the stage and walked up to Harry with smile.

“Why did McGonagall call you Weasley?” 

“Remember when I told I didn't want to be Malfoy anymore?”

“Yes.” Harry said still confused. 

“Well I went to The Ministry and with the help of a headmistress and Mr & Mrs. Weasley. I was able to change my last name to Weasley. Ginny helped too, it was her idea actually. I told her how I didn't want to be a Malfoy but I didn't want to take your last name until we were married if that ever happens. I hope you like it.”

Draco had no clue but Harry already planned to ask him to married him today. “Like it, I love it Draco. I love you.”

“I love you too” He said softly with a smile. 

They kissed each other. Everyone cheered even McGonagall. They looked up from each other their faces where red. They took each others hands and walked back to their sits.

“Congratulation class of 1999.” McGonagall. Said. 

*****

All of the Weasley's there to support them even Charlie as able take time off to come see his brothers graduate. They saw Ron, they smiled at him. He nodded his head. 

“Can I talk you guys?” 

“Sure”. They both said. 

“I'm sorry for I treated you both.” Ron said. 

“You're forgiven.”

Ron hugged both of them. They walked back to their family. 

“Okay everyone to the Burrow for dinner.” She hugged Draco.  
Draco had never been hugged by his own mother. He hugged her back tightly. He felt a few tears slip from his eyes.

“Draco honey, what's wrong?” Molly asked.

“My mom never hugged me before.” Draco said quietly. 

Molly hugged him again. “I know I am not your mom but I'm here for no matter what for you and Harry both.” 

“Draco you are part of the family now.” Arthur said with smile. 

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

“Please call us Molly and Arthur.”

“Now let's get to the Burrow for a party.” Arthur said.

******

They were finally home. Bill, George, Percy, Their wives and kids where all there. Charlie the forever bachelor, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were there also. Molly had made a huge dinner like always. Everyone sat down and ate. 

“Draco I have something for you.” She handed him box. 

He opened it, it was Weasley sweater, It was green with a black D on it. “Thank you so much.”

“Your officially a Weasley family member and all the kids have at least one of them.” Arthur said. 

Draco got up and hugged both of them. 

“Now lets have some fun.” Charlie said with a big smile. 

*****

He passed around drinks and everyone started to dance. There was slow song so Draco and Harry were dancing. 

“I love you Harry.” Draco whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, Draco will you marry me?” 

Draco stopped dancing and looked at him. “Yes I'll marry you.”

Harry pulled out a small sliver band and put on Draco's ring finger. He cupped his older man's face and kissed him sweetly. 

“What did we miss?” Molly asked.  
Draco turned around with tears rolling down his face. He was so happy. He lifted up his hand and showed them the ring. Everyone ran over to them. Everyone got their hugs in.

“We must start planning the wedding.”

“Good luck guys, Molly is a little crazy when it comes to weddings” Charlie laughed.

“Shut it Charlie.” Molly said rolling her eyes.

*****

Draco walked into the kitchen to get a refill on his and Harry's drinks. Bill walked in and leaned on the kitchen on table. 

“He”s really happy.”

“I know so I am.” He said softly. 

“If you hurt him, I'll come after you.” He said. 

Draco smiled at Bill.“I love him too much to ever hurt him Bill.” 

“Good. By the way happy looks good on you. I remember you use to look so sad before. I'm happy that you and Harry have each other.” 

“Me too. He is my saving grace.”

They both walked out of the kitchen. Harry raised his eye brow at Draco. He just smiled at him.

“What did Bill say too you?” Harry asked.

“Just the normal brother stuff, you hurt him, I'll hurt you”.

The younger man laughed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist The older man leaned into Harry and smiled. 

“To the happy couple” Bill said raising his glass. 

“To the happy couple.” Everyone said 

“To family.” Draco said before taking a drink.

*****

A month later everyone was back at the Burrow but this time it was for a wedding. Harry was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for Draco to walk down. Harry was all black with a red tie. Beside Harry was Ron and Hermione. On Draco's side was Ginny and Bill. Bill and Draco had gotten close. Draco calls Bill his brother. Draco feels that way about all of the Weasley's but he was closest to Bill and Ginny. He saw Draco starting walk down the aisle. Arthur on side and Molly on the other. Draco was wearing all black with a sliver tie. They made their way down to Harry. Minerva was doing the wedding.

“Who gives Draco away to be married.” She asked with tears in her eyes.

“Molly and I do.” 

Molly hugged and kissed Draco cheek. Arthur hugged him. He placed Draco hand in Harry's. 

“We love you both.”

“We love you too.” Draco said back. 

“Draco would you please say your vows that you have written” Minerva asked. 

“Harry, I was so upset that day you found me in the bathroom crying. I couldn't understand why you were being nice too me but I'm glad you were. You have helped through so much. I'm glad you found me. I'm glad we become friends and most of all I'm glad we fell in love. You are my saving grace, I love you Potter.” Draco smiled with tears in his eyes. 

“Draco, You have became my everything. You are my world and my light. I don't know where I would be with out you. I love you more then you will ever know.” Harry said with happy tears in his eyes. 

They did the bonding Ceremony. 

“You may now kiss each other.” McGonagall said. 

They kissed with passion. They heard everyone cheer. 

“I now gave you Harry and Draco Potter.” She said with a smile.

They walked down the aisle together. They all ate and it was time for dancing. Draco and Harry did their first dance. Then they both danced with Molly. 

“Draco, I'm so glad you become a part of our family. I never though you would be part of it or take our last name.” She said while they danced. 

“That makes too of us mom.”

Molly stopped and looked at him. Draco got worried. 

“If you don't want me to call you mom I won't.” He said quietly. 

“Merlin's no, you can call me mom anytime you want.” She said with tears in her eyes. 

“You have been more of a mom to me in last few months then my birth mom has been to me in last 19 years of my life” 

Molly smiled at him and hugged him tightly. The song was over, Molly went go sit down with Arthur.  
Draco got to the table. It was time for the tossed. Draco stood up. “I wanted to thank everyone for being here with Harry and myself today. If you would have told me that I would be here, with Harry and all of the Weasley's. I would laughed at and maybe hexed you but here I am with the love of my life. I wanted to a spacial thank you to all of the Weasley's. You all have became my family and my some of my best friends. I love all of you. Molly, Arthur you all accepted me with opened arms no questions asked. When I asked if I could take the Weasley name you didn't even hesitate to say yes. You have been there for me more the my birth parents. I will be forever grateful for both you and for the whole Weasley family. I love you mom and dad.” He said with a smile. 

Molly and Arthur walked to him and hugged. 

“We love you too son.” Arthur said. 

Draco felt the tears coming. Harry got up and hugged Molly and Arthur. 

“Thank you for everything.” He said to them.

“Your very welcome sweetie” Molly said with a smile. 

“Now lets dance more.” Arthur said happily. 

They all danced the night away having fun. Draco was truly happy for the first time in his life. 

“I love you Harry.” 

“I love you too Potter.” Harry said with smirk. 

Draco kissed Harry.

******

5 years later.

Draco walked through the floo. He heard little feet running at him before he saw their daughter. 

“Daddy, I missed you.” Said their little Lily. 

“I missed you too sweetheart. Where papa?” 

Lily took her daddy's hand and lead him into the study. Draco smiled when he saw his husband. 

“Hey honey.” Harry said when Draco walked into the study. 

Leaned over the desk and gave Harry a kiss. “I'm sorry I got called in for a few hours.” 

“It's okay love. We need to get to the Burrow thou for Sunday dinner.”

*****  
When they got there Lily ran to her Aunt Ginny. You see not that long after Harry and Draco got married Ginny asked them if they would let her carry a baby of them. They said yes. On March 10th Lily Grace was born. She was name after Harry's mom and her middle name is Grace because Draco always says Harry was his saving Grace. Lily had Harry's messy black hair and Draco's gray eyes. Lily knew that Ginny carried her in her belly for her daddies. Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. Draco knew what that smile meant, it was the smile she gave when she told them that was pregnant with Lily. 

“Are you?” Draco mouth to Ginny. 

She shook her head yes and smiled. Draco smiled back at her. 

“Lily why don't go outside and play with your cousins.” Draco said. 

“Okay daddy. I love you daddy and papa.” 

“We love you too sweetheart.” Harry said kissing the top of her.

*****

“So Ginny is there anything you want to tell us?” 

“Of course I do big brother. As you know Draco and Harry asked me if I would like to carry another baby for them and of course I said yes. Harry and Draco are going to be daddies again!” Ginny said with smile. 

Everyone jump up hugged Draco and Harry then they hugged Ginny. 

“How long have you known Draco?” Harry asked. 

“I just figured it out, she gave the smile she had when she told us about Lily.”

Harry kissed his husband then hugged Ginny. 

“You have no idea how much this means to us Gin. Thank you much.” Harry said with tears rolling down his face. 

“I would do anything for my brothers” Ginny had tears in his eyes. 

Lily walked to the door. Draco, Harry and Ginny all look at each other. Draco picked up Lily.

“Guess baby girl.”  
“What?” Lily asked. 

“Your going to be a big sister.” Draco said. Lily hugged her daddies tight then hugged her Aunt Ginny.

*****

8 months later Fredrick James Potter was born on December 31st. He was prefect, he had Draco's blond hair and Harry's bright green eyes. He was named after Fred because Draco knew that he would have loved Fred greatly if was still alive and James is after Harry's dad. When Draco held him for the first time he started to cry. 

“Honey what's wrong?” 

“It just makes me sad that Lucius and Narcissa will never know their grandbabies. But I know that the Weasley's love them just as much as their own.” 

Harry wiped the tears away from Draco's cheek. They heard people come in. 

“Let me see my beautiful grandson.” Molly said. 

“His name is Fredrick James.”

Molly looked up at them and started to cry. “Thank you.” 

“Lets take a picture of the daddies with their babies.” Arthur said. 

“Gin you have to be in the picture too because if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have our beautiful family.” 

“Everyone on the bed.” Ginny said. 

Draco was on side holding Lily and Harry on the other baby Fred. They both has their free arm around Ginny. They smiled for the picture. Draco and Harry have never been happier. They love their family very much.


End file.
